Story of My Life
by Galaxina-the-Seedrian
Summary: "I'm Phineas. I live with my dad in the Tri-State Area. And today, I met someone very…interesting." An AU where Phineas and Ferb aren't brothers, but still live their everyday adventures (with some twists).
1. Prologue

**So, yeah, it's my birthday~! YAY! (throws confetti into the air)**

 **And since my writer's block is still persisting, I thought I'd give you all a little something for my continuing absence. :3 It's something that I've been planning to do for a while; a little thing to make up for the "Ferb's Goodbye" hiatus.**

 **SURPRISE! It's a Phineas and Ferb fic starring the two bros!**

 **Only…only they're not actually…brothers…XD**

 **It's complicated. Let's just get started, shall we? :3**

 _I don't own "Phineas and Ferb"; that belongs to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh._

 _I own OCs that may or may not appear in this particular story, and I own the story itself._

 _ **Enjoy~!**_

 **P/F/P/F**

 **Prologue**

It was cold.

I don't remember much of what happened, but I remember that it was cold. There was a lot of snow, and I remember that the sky was covered in clouds. It was nighttime, when I should've been asleep. But I wasn't.

Other than those things, that moment was all a blur for me. I don't know what they were yelling about, or why that other figure looked so scared as it hid behind one of the taller figures. It wasn't my dad, though; my dad was on the other side, looking I assume defensive about something. I was watching from somewhere but…the room just…looks blurry to me.

The words they say, I can never make out. They just keep screaming and screaming. By now, that small figure is crying, and I'm just staring as the tall person, who I think was a woman, leaned down to comfort her. My dad looked a little…guilty? I don't know…that's usually when I wake up, just before dad decides to turn away.

I think about this dream very often, and I have it just as much. It haunts me, so to speak, like an evil spirit. I should tell someone about it…but I won't. I'm afraid that I might not want to hear the answer to the questions I'm going to want to ask. Because I know that the questions will be easy to say…the answers are what bother me so much.

It's really one of the reasons why I prefer Summer over the Winter. The warmth of Summer makes me forget about the dreams, at least for a while. Winter causes those dreams to multiply. I guess I'm thankful for that, somehow, because sometimes the dreams extend a little, and I get more out of it. But those moments are more blurry than the others.

It wasn't always this bad, though…and…I…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A little boy sniffled in his bed, letting the tears escape his eyes as he tried to wipe them away. He had been startled awake, in the middle of the night. And if that wasn't enough, it was dark in his little room, and that terrified him even more. He cried for a while, hugging his stuff animal close to him.

The lights turned on.

"Kiddo, you alright there?"

That was the voice of his father, who had a look of concern for his son. The tall, skinny man walked into the room, and sat next to the sniveling child, wrapping an arm around what appeared to be a three-year-old with a five-year-old's speaking manner. It still amazed everyone in the family how fast the little boy appeared to be learning in terms of speech and in other things as well. But none seemed more proud than the father himself.

The father began to rub his hand against the child's side, soothing him.

"It's alright buddy, daddy's here" the father said, smiling a little, "Was it another bad dream?"

The child sniffed and nodded his head. "I-it was that scary-thing again," he murmured, "It got bigger, though…and it looked mad…and…"

The boy hid his face on his father's side. The father ruffled his son's hair, and continued to smile at him. "Ah, don't let it get you down," he said, "That thing's not real. It's alright."

"I know it's not real," the boy pouted as he proceeded to pull away to look up at his father, "That's just it! But…it always scares me anyway…I always think it's real in that dream…"

The boy, full of shame, proceeded to cocoon himself under his blankets while his father watched, almost a little amused. "I'm a big scaredy-bug…" he mumbled, just a smidge loud enough to his father to hear.

"Naaaah, that's not true," the father said, shaking his head, "This is coming from the great explorer of the universe, isn't it? Someone whose traveled across the seven galaxies doesn't appear to be a scaredy-bug to me."

"But that's pretend," the boy said, not moving him his cocoon, "I'm not actually doin' it…"

"But you think that you can, don't you?"

"…When I'm playin'…I guess…"

"Well, then," the father crossed his arms, "Just think like that the next time you see that big scary thing. Show it whose boss. You're my tough guy, remember?"

The boy slowly poked his head out of the blankets to stare up at his father. "…You think so?" he asked quietly.

The father pulled the small boy onto his lap. "Listen," he said, "There's gonna be times where you think you can't do anything. Heck, I've been in those places-"

"YOU?!"

The father proceeded to chuckle at the boy who thought his old man could do no wrong. "Yes," the father said, "Of course there has. And those moments are what everyone's gonna face in their lives. But," the man poked his son's nose, "You can't let that stop you from trying, alright? And if you keep trying…"

"…Then…I might be able to…?"

The father nodded, seeing that a lightbulb had lit up in his son's eyes. He was a very proud man to have such a child as his own son, who proved to be less dense than other children. At least to the father himself, he supposed. But deep down, the father thought, he knew his son was extremely special.

"Trust me," the father went on, "You can do anything you set your mind to. And you can't give up; otherwise you will be a scaredy-bug. And that's not what you are, is it?"

The boy grinned. "No! I'm not!" he said determinedly, "I'll show that scary thing what for!"

The father laughed more, and once again ruffled his son's head. "Atta boy," he said, "Now, you better get to bed, alright? It's late."

The boy snuggled under the covers, letting his father kiss him on top of his head. The boy pulled the covers over himself, and he lied his head against the pillow, closing his eyes. Two words left his lips:

"Goodnight, daddy…"

The father left out the door, looked to his son and said, "Goodnight, Phineas…"

Then, the father left to go to sleep. This was the last time Phineas Flynn ever talked to his father; after this very moment, his father left and never came back. His son would remember this moment forever, though, and he would never forget how much his father meant to him. And his father would remain an inspiration to him for years to come.

The father left, and didn't even bother looking back. He kept going and going and going until he wasn't seen anymore. Phineas would likely have asked his mother where his father went, and she would explain to him gently that he was on a trip for a long time. Then his older sister, who slept in a room across from him, would tell him that their daddy wasn't coming back, and that it was all his fault for being so weird. It wasn't out of cruelty that the sister would say this, but out of grief, though this would still scar the child regardless.

They would move on, of course. Phineas and his family eventually filled the voids that were placed in their hearts by a new father and brother. They became a family, and the brothers became best friends. Their friendships spread throughout the Tri-State Area, particularly in three who would always come over to see what they were doing, and a platypus who was also a big part of their family.

This is how it was written, and how it has been for many years to come. But there are different outcomes and different versions of how this story came to be. This is the story of what happened when one choice changed everything, whether there be consequences or none of the sort. This choice would in fact effect the lives of these characters to some chilling degree. It seemed so insignificant, but so drastic all at once.

This is the story about how Phineas met another boy named Ferb.

 **A/N:**

 **I hope you enjoyed! :D**

 **Don't worry, this is actually much more lighthearted than most of my other works; this is purely slice-of-life. :3**

 **The next chapter's gonna be more relaxing. I'm not gonna give much away yet, though, so hold your horses! XD (If you read my fics, you'll be able to catch on pretty quickly)**

 **Anyways, I hope you liked this! Please, review if you'd please, and give me some tips on how I can improve on this story! :D**

 **-GTS**


	2. Chapter 1: Phineas

**Hey, everybody, it's Galaxina-the-Seedrian! XD**

 **Okay, so, I've kinda been working on this chapter for a while; slice-of-life is pretty hard as it turns out. XP I'm more used to creating more violence and mayhem than just regular situations. Unless it's a one-shot; those are easier, I guess.**

 **I also have some news; I now have a job. I kid you not, I have a frigging job (that is NOT babysitting!). At last, I won't be a complete and total waste of air; I have a purpose for living! XD (Wow, that sounded a lot less self-loathsome in my head...)**

 **Unfortunately, that means I'm probably going to be writing less often than I already do, but don't worry, I will not let these stories die…well…most of them, anyway. ^^;**

 **Alright! Let us begin…again!**

 _I don't own "Phineas and Ferb"; that belongs to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh._

 _I own OCs that may or may not appear in this particular story, and I own the story itself._

 **Enjoy, read, and review! Constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms! :D**

 **P/F/P/F**

 **Chapter 1: Phineas**

 **(~)**

They had started their lives together, those years ago, happy and content; he was shy, awkward, but supportive to a fault, and she was the best thing in his life. They had both married previously, being the reason why they decided to meet with each other in the first place, and both had very different stories:

He was a skilled inventor, even once hailed as a prodigy, and he had fallen for a law student who he thought was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. They had a child together, and soon they were married, though it didn't last for more than three years before they started to drift a part. They were too different, it seemed, and he was too eccentric for the law student's taste. So she left him, and he found another.

She, on the other hand, was a skilled veterinarian, blinded by her love for another man, and it ended with her being in an unhealthy relationship. They too had a child, but he could care less, being too drunk to even come see his own kid born. Eventually, he up and left the two after he was caught committing an unspeakable crime. She never saw nor spoke of him again.

They met each other soon after; apparently, she was good friends with the law student, and he was brought up to her. She was curious, and they soon met. They became friends. They fell in love. They got married.

It was as cheesy of a romance novel as you could possibly get; so cringe-inducing sweetness.

Just like with their other spouses, they both had a child together, and they believed now more than ever that things would be different than with their other love lives before. Of course, things were much more complicated than they seemed. People make mistakes, and they're usually mistakes that they can't really fix. Sometimes they're mistakes that are too horrible to think about.

She was the one who made that mistake, and that mistake costed everything. His love turned into hate, and he left. They both decided to forget all about each other, though he did so easier than her, even if it costed his own child. Phineas would be happier with her; after all, the court had said so when he tried to gain custody.

And now a short lesson on the parallel universe theory:

The multiverse, or as some would call it the meta-verse, is a hypothetical set of limited or unlimited viable outcomes based on the choices we make every day. These choices lead to the creation of different timelines. For example, say you had to choose between cereal and an orange for breakfast, and you chose the cereal. You are now in an alternate timeline in which you didn't eat the orange.

In this case, they simply live in the universe where the trial had been won properly, and everyone moved on completely. On the other hand, this story ends off much differently. This time, the father went back for his son, won custody, and left. They never spoke again.

He thought he'd be able to give his son all that he could give him, all while leaving _her_ far from his mind. Phineas, of course, was the same as he had always been; a little ray of sunshine. Though, if anything, he had taken even more from his father than just his skills.

* * *

 **Name:** Phineas Doofenshmirtz

 **Class:** Grammar 101

 **Date:** 09/19th

 _My name is Phineas Henry Doofenshmirtz, and I am nine years old. I've been living with my dad in the Tri-State Area for most of my life; most of it, since I spent a few months living in his home country when I was a little younger. We don't like talking about that though, because-_

Phineas paused. He stared at the paper blankly before sticking his tongue out. "This isn't supposed to be that personal," he reminded himself, "It's just an essay, my goodness, Phineas."

Perhaps part of him wanted to erase Gimmulshtump and his grandparents from his mind, as well as how his father had been treated. He had been so young, yet not young enough; he was five at the time, after all. That had possibly been the worst (and most awkward) summer of his life.

He erased the following sentence, and replaced it with:

 _This information is not important to the subject; however, though I'm sure it would've been an interesting topic. I decided, instead, to write about my first day of the school year._

Phineas nodded at this, smiling. "Much better," he said.

The boy took pride in some of his skill sets, to be honest. Though he wasn't as arrogant as his father, he still felt that he was pretty good at what he could accomplish, especially for someone of his age. Some of his teachers told him that he wrote like a high-schooler, and comments like those would often elate him. Grammar wasn't his favorite class, but he didn't mind it regardless.

Many would argue that he was probably the smartest in the entire school, though Phineas would have to disagree. After all, Baljeet, another classmate of his, was taking college classes on the side of doing school. Regardless, the administrator of the school board had insisted that Phineas go up classes. He was too content in his current grade to do that, though the offer flattered him.

Phineas continued his homework after correcting his error from before.

 _Every start of the year has been the same as the one before; we go up a grade, we meet our teachers, our new classmates as well as our old ones, and that's usually how the "nightmare begins". That's what Buford calls it anyway._

Phineas erased the sentence regarding the bully and shuddered at the thought of what he might do to him if he _had_ kept that in. Buford may have been his friend, but he was still a bully; a bully with standards and a decent person over all, but a bully nonetheless. Phineas shook his head, and rewrote it completely, replacing the quote with "that's usually how it all begins."

It lacked flavor, but Phineas would at least survive the year this way.

 _Most of the day was the same, of course, with the same routine. The year gets harder, and we meet new people sometimes, but that's all the change you get. Not to say it's not a big change_

"I've _been_ there…" Phineas murmured, momentarily reminiscing, the memories neither good nor bad.

 _but you eventually get used to it. The new kids themselves are usually_

"Ugh…what did Baljeet say…?"

 _garden variety._

Phineas' nose scrunched. "I still don't get that term," he thought to himself again, "What does gardening have to do with school…unless we're talking about science class or something. But then again, this is for Grammar…"

Phineas shook his head and kept writing.

 _This year, there were only three new kids in school. One was named Danni Smith, who I had the pleasure of meeting over the summer. Another was Edward Baumgarten. Finally, there was Ferb Fletcher._

Phineas paused, then started leaning on his hand in thought. The memory came back from those few days ago…

* * *

"…and that's basically the gist of my life," Edward, with dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, black shirt and green cargo pants crossed his arms, smiling, "I hope we can all get along this year."

Everyone shared friendly smiles (save for Buford, who had fallen asleep on his desk) at Edward's long introduction. Not that Danni's was any better, Phineas noted from the third desk on the second row, given that barely anyone could understand her with her whiplashing tongue that was enveloped with a deep Southern accent. Currently, the girl sat right next to Baljeet in the front row.

The teacher, Miss Bliss, cleared her throat, smiling as well. It seemed rather forced the smile, as she was an easily stressed teacher, but she seemed to be very calm in spite the overblown debut. "Thank you, Edward-"

"Call me Ed, miss," Edward said politely, winking at her; some of the girls giggled.

Miss Bliss nearly rolled her eyes, rather humored. "Take your seat next to Ginger, please," she nodded towards the empty seat, "Okay, now, Ferb Fletcher, why don't you come and introduce yourself?"

The students waited patiently, but it was mainly silent, Phineas remembered. Their smiles eventually faded into frowns, as they looked at the blank-faced student. He had green hair, yellow and purple attire, and blue eyes, one noticeably larger than the other. Phineas described the shape of his head to be similar to the apartment building he and his father both lived in.

A full five minutes passed in the silence, and Phineas thought that the kid must be nervous. He didn't look scared, though, just emotionless. Straight-faced. It was a little bizarre, and he looked to see that everyone must be having the same thoughts as him.

"…Ferb?"

Ferb looked up to Miss Bliss.

"Is…something the matter?"

Ferb shook his head…reassuringly? How could anyone even tell that? Phineas' eyes widened; how was _he_ able to tell that?! This guy was as blank as a whiteboard!

Miss Bliss, not sure of what to make of the silence, cleared her throat awkwardly. "Well then," she said, "If there's nothing that you need to say, then please take your seat next to Phineas, please."

Ferb did as he was told, taking his seat. On the other side of Phineas was one of his best friends, Isabella, who peered over Phineas just for a moment before looking straight forward as if she hadn't attempted anything. Ferb didn't even seem to notice. Phineas, on the other hand, couldn't seem to look away.

* * *

The day felt shorter than the other days of the year, given that it was the first day. Everyone almost immediately fled the building once the bell rung, save for some who decided it wasn't worth freaking out over. Buford would have been those people, but he was with Phineas and the others: Isabella, Baljeet, Django, and Danni.

Phineas knew Isabella since the first day of kindergarten, and the two immediately hit it off. They literally did everything together, whether or not the others were involved. They even had their own movie nights every Saturday. Many had teased them about this, saying that they were going to be a couple one day; even his own _father_ would bring it up from time to time and poke fun at him. Though Phineas always told them that this wasn't the case, Isabella didn't seem to mind them saying that she and Phineas were an item, and Phineas had no idea why that could be.

Buford used to pick on Phineas and Isabella when they were younger, even stealing their bikes (which they still didn't have back) when they were exceedingly young. Of course, he'd steal bikes from everyone, so that wasn't that big of a deal. Phineas had assumed that Buford was a big bully out of boredom, and would always include Buford in his and Isabella's games. Eventually, they became friends.

Baljeet had moved to Danville about two years ago, and was immediately involved with Phineas, Isabella, and Buford's shenanigans (rather forcefully, at first). Buford made him his main target for bullying the moment he started "talking nerd" about the things they did, and Phineas knew that Baljeet would be a great addition. Baljeet appeared to have a bit of a crush on Isabella, who had become leader of her girl scout troop, the Fireside Girls, at the time.

Django wasn't usually in Danville much, but would try to hang out with his friends as much as he could. He knew Phineas as long as Isabella and Buford did, but wasn't able to make as strong of a bond with them since he and his father would travel a lot. This year was different, though, given that his father was now the art teacher of the school, much to his delight. Since that was decided, Django was able to catch up with everyone during the Summer.

Danni had moved into Danville somewhere in the beginning of the year. While her family was outside of town, working at a farm in Honeydew Acres, Danni lived with both of her grandparents so that she could finally start school (she had been homeschooled previously). She was one of the newer members of Isabella's troop, but was also, as of now, one of the most frequently assisting in whatever Phineas had planned for the day.

And, oh, did he plan…

The group proceeded to exit the building as they chatted to one another.

"So, since we don't have much homework today," Phineas smiled, "Let's all brainstorm about what we're gonna do this weekend."

Danni sighed. "When you have awesome Summers, it sucks when you have to wait for the in between," she stated, "Why do we have ta' go ta' school all the time?"

"That's the price for knowledge," Baljeet said, though he smiled at this, "And knowledge is worth all else."

Buford's eyes told everyone that he was going to give Baljeet a pummeling later, and the nerd took a few steps away from the bully. "You mean it's worth the headaches and the hand cramps?" Buford asked sluggishly, "Not to mention all the bad teachers in our grade?"

"Miss Bliss seemed fine," Isabella said, "A little frazzled, but she seemed okay."

"And my dad's the Art teacher," Django smiled, "Another good one."

"You forget, we haven't done Gym class, Computer class, or Spanish class yet," Buford said, "I heard that the Computer teacher is creepy, and the Spanish teacher doesn't even speak English. And she's Polish."

Buford looked to the others. "They hired a Polish speaking woman to teach a Spanish class," he reiterated.

Danni grinned at this. "Now that's dedication," she stated, "'Ah mean, she must know three languages then, am 'Ah right?"

"Danni's right, Buford," Phineas said with a positive smile, "I'm pretty sure you're overreacting. She might be nice!"

"Yeah, well," Buford grumbled, "I'm not gonna like Computer class…"

"You just wish it was Wednesday already so you can go and beat us all in kickball," Isabella said crossing her arms, "Or worse; _dodge ball_."

All the kids, save for Buford, shuddered.

"Dodge ball was banned, I thought," Django said.

Phineas shook his head. "No, no, I think they brought it back," he said, "We have a new Gym teacher now, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Django said, "Most of the teachers from last year were let go for some weird reason. That's the only reason why dad managed to get this job, come to think of it…"

Baljeet looked to see a car driving by. "Oh, that is my mom," he said, "I better be going. I will see you all later."

Buford shrugged. "Me too," he said, "I'm helping my dad with training today."

"Aren'cha gunna wait till he comes to pick you up?" Danni asked.

"I always walk from home, cowgirl," Buford said as he began to leave, "Smell ya' later, guys."

The group waved to Baljeet and Buford, who both left respectively in different directions. Though Baljeet and Buford lived close to each other, Buford never asked for a ride home mainly because he usually headed for his dad's gym before they'd head home anyway. It seemed easier to walk there.

Soon Danni left as well with her grandparents, while Django left with his dad once he was done with setting up for his class the next day. Isabella looked to Phineas. "My mom isn't gonna be here for another few minutes," she said, "She's in a business meeting."

"That's cool," Phineas smiled, "My dad probably knows already. He's used to that by now…you know, hopefully," he paused, "On second thought, maybe I should call him."

"Probably," Isabella chuckled lightly, "He has a tendency to…"

"Overreact?" Phineas suggested.

"I was gonna say freak out like a maniac," Isabella said, "But you're way of putting it is slightly nicer."

"It's pretty much the same…dang it, I forgot my bag inside the school, didn't I?"

Isabella nodded. "Eeyup," she shrugged, "Pretty much."

"And you didn't say anything because…?"

Isabella giggled. "You're so adorable when you forget things," she teased, "You have this glare on your face," she stopped to look at Phineas who squinted at her unamused, "Yeah, like that one."

Phineas sighed. "I'll be right back," he said, heading into the school, "Wait for me?"

"Yeah, like I'm gonna ditch you in school," Isabella said, "Your sister would kill me, probably."

"My sister would kill anyone, I think," Phineas said, "Don't tell her I said that, though, she's kill _me_. But, I wouldn't worry too much. She's with her mom on every other week, remember?"

"Yeah, but, she still goes to the Highschool nearby," Isabella said, "If the rumor spreads, then…"

"I see your point."

Phineas laughed before going in, quickly walking down the hall, and getting into Miss Bliss' class, grabbing his bag and slumping it over his shoulder. Phineas was out the door soon after, and was about to call his dad when he managed to bump into another kid along the way. Phineas looked at the taller child apologetically.

"Sorry," Phineas said, "I didn't see you there, he-he."

The kid simply stared at him blankly, though Phineas took this as a reassurance that it was okay. He hoped that, at least, though suddenly things became very awkward as a familiar silence pursued. It donned on Phineas, then. "Oh…oh!" he smiled, "You're the new kid, right…uh…it was…Fern?"

The green haired boy gave an unimpressed look. Or Phineas would assume it to be one by the silent stare the boy gave him, as his face remained completely stoic. Phineas blinked, and awkwardly smiled. "Uh…that's not it, is it?"

Phineas felt like slapping himself in the face.

 _Ugh, are you kidding me, Phineas, he's in your class! He just introduced himself_ _ **today**_ _! He sits_ _ **right next to you**_ _, for crying out loud! HOW DO YOU_ _ **NOT KNOW HIS NAME**_ _?!_

No answer was given other than blinking, and Phineas chuckled shyly. "Sorry, I'm bad with names," he admitted with a shrug, "You're name is…uh…Frank?"

"…"

"Felix?"

"…"

"Ferdinand?"

"…"

"…Alex?"

The boy's eyes seemed to narrow a bit, almost as if he was getting bored or insulted by Phineas' attempts. Phineas gave a cheesier grin than he had previously, cursing his inability to keep names in his mind. It was like the first time he met Isabella, or Baljeet, or literally all of his other friends. Buford might've been the worst of the encounters, since he took things so personally…Phineas shuddered at the memory.

"Okay, okay," Phineas said, "You're name starts with an…'F'…?"

The green haired boy rolled his eyes, and seemed to chuckle a bit. It relaxed Phineas somehow. Finally, for the first time in Phineas' case, the boy spoke. "Ferb," he said, with a mental smirk on his voice.

Phineas stared. How would anyone remember a name like that? "…Ferb?" he asked slowly.

Ferb, as stoic as he was, looked like he was the kind of person who got this kind of reaction a lot, and said reaction would always humor him. Phineas looked very confused at the name. "That's your name?" he paused, "Not that it's a bad name, it's just…is…it sounds more like a nickname, is what I'm saying."

Ferb stared at Phineas for a while, and the shorter boy knew by now that he must do this to people on purpose, or didn't like talking much at all. Either way, it was very awkward. Finally, Ferb broke the silence, "It's short for-."

"Phineas~!"

The two boys turned to look at Isabella, who ran straight towards them. She was smirking impatiently at her friend, almost completely ignoring Ferb. She began tugging at Phineas' arm. "C'mon, c'mon," she said, "We have that project, remember?"

Ferb raised an eyebrow as if to say, "On the first day of school? I don't remember being assigned anything."

Which in itself was understandable; he was new, so he had no idea what Phineas and his friends did everyday (or in this case planned every weekend) anyway.

"Sorry, Isabella," Phineas said, feeling a lot less nervous with one of his close friends around, "I was talking with Ferb here."

 _Man…Ferb just sounds so foreign…so strange…not that it's a bad thing, though. I kinda like it, actually._

Phineas smiled at Ferb, who still stared. Phineas started to sweat a little again. The silence would take some getting used to…Wait. Why was he acting like they were friends? They weren't…well…they could be friends, Phineas realized. Yeah; maybe they should be friends.

"Hi, Ferb," Isabella greeted politely, "I'm Isabella…say. You live in the house across the street from mine, don't you? How is it, anyway; I don't really remember people living there for about a couple years now ever since Old Man Louis moved away."

The term that had been used was "passed away", Phineas remembered. It was a good thing Isabella knew to correct the mistake, though. Then again, passing and moving were similar, right?

Ferb simply gave a thumbs up (was Phineas crazy, or did he hear a tiny bell ring as the new kid did that?), but unlike Phineas, Isabella didn't show any sign of being uncomfortable. If she was, Phineas thought that she must be good at hiding her emotions. Isabella simply nodded at Ferb. "Good, good," she said, "I'm doing well myself; unfortunately, we're going to have to cut this chat short. Phineas and I are kinda busy."

Phineas only found it a _little_ strange that Isabella never seemed to mention at least Baljeet or Buford (since Django and Danni were more newer additions during the summer, while the Fireside Girls would only help from time to time) whenever they talked with other people, but Phineas never questioned it either. He supposed that, since he knew her the longest, that she was still getting used to the idea of working with other people.

Ferb nodded understandingly at this, and turned to walk away. Phineas and Isabella waved at him, "Bye Ferb!"

With that, the two best friends turned and walked away, Isabella seemed to shrink back from how she displayed herself in front of Ferb. "He seems…quiet," she admitted, "Is anything bothering him?"

"I don't think so," Phineas said, "He just stared at me…it wasn't bad, though. Maybe Ferb's just not used to anyone here yet."

"You mean, like, he's shy?"

"Probably," Phineas nodded, "Yes, that must be it. I was like that when I first came to school."

"But you were five at the time."

"True, but I still imagine it to be a pretty intimidating thing, moving from one school to another. Don't you?"

Isabella nodded. "That is true," she said, "It was scary for Baljeet, that's for sure; and he moved from a different _country_."

"Exactly," Phineas said, "I bet that's the reason, then."

Isabella slowly frowned. "Though I would imagine new kids to be nervous at the least," she said, "He doesn't appear to be showing…anything."

"Like I said, he's not used to anyone," Phineas shrugged, "It's none of our business… _yet_ …"

Isabella smirked. "You're gonna try to get him to open up, are you?"

"Maybe I am and maybe I'm not," Phineas grinned, giving a small shrug with his shoulders, "Who's to say? Besides, he doesn't seem like a bad guy at all."

Isabella's smile faded into a slightly annoyed look. "You're not gonna try a stalker tactic, right?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I recall you doing that to _me_ the first time we met."

"I was, like, five years old, Isabella," Phineas said flatly, "I had never seen another girl aside from my sister and my grandmother before. Let that go already."

"I can't forget something that involved hidden cameras in my own home," Isabella laughed, "I'm still trying to figure out how you managed to plant them."

"They were remote controlled," Phineas answered.

Isabella snapped her fingers. "I KNEW IT!" she grinned, "Did your dad even figure out what was going on?"

"He did from the beginning," Phineas stated, "I told him my entire plan from point A. to point Z. He took it to mean that it was a sign that there's evil in me, so he was proud at the time."

"How can your father be so nice yet so terrible at the same time?"

"Well, to be fair, after I went through with it, I kinda got into trouble," Phineas chuckled, "Apparently he didn't take me seriously when I told him about it."

Isabella nodded. "I don't blame him," she said, "I would be mad too if my kid decided to stalk another kid."

"Speaking of which," Phineas said, taking out his phone once again, "I better give him a call."

Phineas dialed his dad's number and placed the phone to his ear. Once it rang a few times, he was answered to one of his dad's weird voice messages:

" _Hello, this is Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz; I'm in the middle of something so I-AUGH! OOF…Perry the Platypus, that was extremely rude of yo-NO! NO! NOT THE DAIRY-INATOR! CURSE YOU PER-!"_

The message was cut short due to the time limit, and Phineas was chuckling a bit. "Hey, dad," he said, "Mrs. Garcia-Sharpio is gonna be a little late. Just wanted to let you know. See you soon!"

Phineas hung up, chuckling a little louder than before. "He probably made this one today," he shook his head, "I remember him saying something about a Dairy-inator he was making today."

"What for?" Isabella tilted her head.

"He wanted to, and I quote," Phineas cleared his throat and did the best impression of his father that he could muster, "Rid the ENTIRE TRI-STATE AREA of all dairy products!"

Isabella laughed while Phineas, once again, shrugged. "He's allergic," he said, "So I don't blame him…or…is he lactose intolerant?"

"What's the difference?" Isabella asked, "I mean, either way you can't drink milk."

"I dunno. But there IS one…maybe I should ask dad about that, since he'd probably know. So, wanna brainstorm on our own for now?"

Isabella smiled brightly, with a slight pink hue on her face that Phineas failed to notice. "Sure! Why not?"

Phineas looked over Isabella's shoulder to see Ferb walking into a car and being driven off by his father, respectively. There was someone else in the car, though Phineas didn't get a good look. Isabella tilted her head. "Phineas?"

"Oh? Uh…right. Let's get to it, then."

 **A/N:**

 **I hope you enjoyed! XD**

 **The next chapter's gonna be about Ferb, so look forward to that! (And pray that I actually get to writing it)**

 **So, now the whole thing makes sense, right? I hope so, because I confused a few people, and I apologize for that. I didn't mean to confuse anyone, but looking at the prologue again…yeah. I understand why some of you may not have understood what was going on. But, now you do! :D**

 **I may change the rating and genre as time goes on, just to let you all know; it depends on some things I may or may not include.**

 **-GTS**


End file.
